Tales of Sora Parody
by KittyKatKairi
Summary: This is a parody of my friends fan fic 'Tales of Sora'. It is recommended you read that first. Tales of Sora can be found via Quizilla


Prologue!! Bow Chika Wow Wow!!!!!!!!~

Sora zoomed around the forest jumping from tree to tree while laughing maniacally. Today was the day Inuyasha was FINALLY going to lose his virginity to Kikyos purple dark blue ball. Yes, it was perfect, and Sora had planned to watch from a distance in a near-by field. She seemed to have gotten there early, no one was around. So she decided to sit around and wait. As she plopped onto the floor she realized she had just landed in a pool of blood! She immediately stood up and screamed like the world was coming to an end. She then wiped some of it up with her finger and licked it. It was Kikyos blood! Screaming again, she had to wait and take many deep breaths before coming back to her senses. Once she could walk in a straight line again, she followed the blood until an arrow got her in the arm sending her backwards into the ground. "AHHHHHH!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!" Sora lay squirming on the ground in pain, twisting and kicking everything in reach. Kikyo glared at her in disgust while holding her wounded shoulder. Sora jolted up screaming some more, "KIKYO GOOD LORD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Ignoring her question, Kikyo shot another arrow into Soras leg. "YOU BITCH!! AHH! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GET HOME NOW?!?" "You betrayed me, you deserve to die! Now prepare to face the consequences, for it is I, I'm a gay Light!!!!!!!" It became silent, Soras eye twitched for a moment, then she burst into complete laughter. "PAHAHA, THAT'S THE STUPIDEST NAME I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!!" She rolled in the grass laughing and holding her stomach. "SILENCE!!" Kikyo shouted as she fired several more arrows at sora. "AHHH NUUUU!!!" Sora tried to get up but one of the arrows was holding her down to the floor. "Chu bastard.." She said, but Kikyo just shot an evil glare at her again then started walking off. "Fine then! Ignore the poor cute adorable hurt fox demon who does nothing but kind things for you! Humph!" She folded her arms and turned her head away. Then her nose began to sniff the air and she picked up the scent of smoke off in the distance. "Eh?" She looked in the direction the smoke was coming from, that's the same way Kikyo went. It was then she realized something, something very important.. She got up and started walking towards the smoke whistling with her hands in her pockets. Once she got to the village, people were running around dying, praying, screaming, and bleeding. But, who cares, so she kept walking. "Inuyasha come back here and face your doom!" Sora looked over to see Kikyo chasing Inuyasha while trying to aim an arrow at him. "No! What are you doing?! I have the ball now! It shall be mine! And with it, my virginity will be forever gone! AHAHAHA!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder while avoiding Kikyo at all costs. Sora raised an eye brow, "what the fuck.." Inuyasha then noticed her presence, "Sora!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME!!!.. GYA!" He just barely dodged an arrow. "Inuyasha come and fight like a man!" "I'm not a man I'm a half demon you twit!" You watched as they went back and forth with insults, but eventually it just got ridiculous.. "Ass licker!" "Good for nothing whore who can't get any from her own kind so she has to crawl to a whole other species! Oh! What now! Burn!" "How dare you insult me in such a way! I am Kira! Don't you see that you idiot?!" Sora sighed and walked over and picked up a stake off the ground that had fallen from the fire. "Yeah! That's right KIRA you heard me! WHORE!!!!!! W-H-O-R-E WHORE!" "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?!" "NO WHO THE FUCK WOULD?!" "OH YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" "OH I WENT THERE HONEY I WENT THERE!" Sora walked around, came up behind Inuyasha and stabbed him in the back with the stake. Kikyos eyes went wide open and she stared in complete shock. Inuyasha fell to his knees then face first into the ground. "Well you wanted him dead didn't you?" Sora asked Kikyo who just kept staring in amazement. She then fell to the ground, completely blacked out. Some villagers who were still alive came running. "Kikyo!! Oh noes whatever shall we do!!" Kaede, Kikyos younger sister, cried on Kikyos unconscious body. Sora just stood there watching, then looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, guess I should do something about this.. Wait.." She smirked then gathered up a bunch of vines off of the trees and such. Kikyo then opened her eyes, "Kaede burn my body and bur the purple dark blue ball with it, I never want anyone to be so tempted ever again." Kaedes eyes watered as she watched her sister, whom she had loved dearly, die right in her very arms. Sora had just finished tying Inuyashas body to a tree. "There! That should show him!" She grinned, proud of her new display. "You.." Sora looked over to see Kaede looking straight at her with giant fire balls in her eyes. "You did this.." Sora became confused, "Um.. excuse me but I don't know what you're-" "SHUSHIES!! Our village trusted you! And you killed my sister how dare you! Had you just murdered Inuyasha sooner she would still be alive and in my care!" Sora blinked, "And.. how may I ask did you come to this absurd conclusion?" "DON'T QUESTION ME!" Kaede spat. "Guards, seize her!" The remaining villagers charged at Sora. Once she realized what they were going to do to her she began to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Getting as far away from the village was top priority at this point. And this.. is where the real story begins...

This is the true Tales of Sora, what REALLY happened so many years ago? Many of these parts were forgotten, and re-written to be more attractive to the public. But here, we present to you how it really played out. A goddess who lost her whole family, but to what? Why? She's just killed her only two companions. It's insanity! It's been 35 years since then..


End file.
